


Deceiving Magic

by NotWhoYouThinkIAm



Category: The Monkey's Paw - W. W. Jacobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThinkIAm/pseuds/NotWhoYouThinkIAm
Summary: You shouldn't mess with magic. But that's exactly what brother and sister Jeremy and Bianca do. Deceiving Magic is my fictional sequel to the original story "The Monkey's Paw" that tells of what could happen hundreds of years later with the exact same paw.





	1. Centuries Are Nothing More Than Time

**Prologue**

"Where is the paw now?" the reporter asked Mrs. White. "Where did your husband put it?"

Mrs. White was in tears the entire time. She did not want to think about the events that happened last week.

"He threw it away," she managed to say. "I do not know where though. I do not want to know either. I want that thing far far away from this place. I do not want to see that terrible thing ever again!"

 **Part One:**   **Centuries Are Nothing More Than Time~**

Bianca Wilson stared out the window as it down-poured. She was home from school for two reasons: her migraine hadn't died away and she just had surgery on her eye so she had a patch that went around her head. There was also a severe flash flood warning, so she didn't have to go.

Bianca tried to blink but then ended up holding onto her head and the left eye patch. "Stupid thing," she mumbled. "Where the hell is Jeremy? He said he would go get the medicine for me. Ugh, I'll just call Mom."

She got up from her window seat in her room and walked over to her bed with the floral comforter. Bianca sat down and picked up her phone. She unlocked it and called her mom.

A few seconds later, the call went to voice mail. "As usual," Bianca sighed and ended the call. She threw her phone a few inches in front of her on the bed. "Why would she answer at work?"

A lightning bolt flashed through the sky and lit up her slightly darkened room with a blue color. Despite how Bianca was sixteen and was too old to be scared of thunderstorms, she jumped in fright like a little child.

Bianca thought for a minute then said, "You know what? I'm just going to call Jeremy and tell him off." She picked up her phone again and called her brother.

"Hello?" Jeremy asked a few minutes later.

"JEREMY! YOU IDIOT. WHERE DID YOU GO?" Bianca yelled despite how her head pounded.

"What do you mean? Where did I go?"

"You idiotic brother! You said you were going to get my medicine for my head and eye!" Bianca demanded.

"Ohh, yeah about that…"

"Jeremy, I hate you sometimes."

"They said it wasn't ready yet, so I kind of sort of went and got some ice cream," Jeremy admitted.

Bianca got a disappointed look on her face and went silent before she said, trying to sound calm, "Dude, a few things. One, it's pouring rain. Two, you could have told me about the med. Three, you're an idiot, and four, WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME ICE CREAM?!"

"Fine, I'll get you some if you really want it. Plus I think the medicine's ready. I can go get something for you after then I'll head home," Jeremy claimed. "What do you want?"

"Vanilla and chocolate twist sundae with rainbow sprinkles."

Bianca heard a small laugh from her brother when he muttered, "Kid ice cream."

"Shut up. I like it."

"Whipped cream too?"

"With a cherry," Bianca replied.

"Alright, be home in about fifteen."

"Okay."

Jeremy hung up and just when Bianca did also, lightning struck again and she jumped and screamed. She then heard the front door open despite the noise outside.

"Bianca, sweetie?"

"Mom!" She squealed and ran downstairs.

Bianca saw her mom taking off her coat and boots by the door.

"Hi sweetie," her mom said when she saw her.

Bianca hugged her as she said, "How's your eye?"

"It feels like it's being stabbed with a sword," Bianca answered.

Bianca has Congenital Retinoblastoma, well had, which is a cancer. Retinoblastoma is where there is a rare malignant tumor in the retina of the eye. But since it was only in her left eye, there were several tumors in it which is known as Multifocal Retinoblastoma. Congenital means it's hereditary. The doctors thought it was Sporadic, which is not hereditary. She has had it since she was little but couldn't get surgery until now. The doctors thought it would have spread worse but it didn't. She had surgery over the weekend to cure it and she lost most of her eye.

Her mom let go of her and said, "Did your brother get your medicine?"

"He said it wasn't ready so he went to get ice cream. I told him to go get me some since he didn't tell me. He said he would go get it when it's ready then get me ice cream," Bianca explained.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, while your at it, tell him to go get me some," her mom laughed.

"You tell him! I'm not calling him again," she exclaimed.

"Well alright. I might not even eat it since I have to make dinner so I won't. What would you like?" Her mom put her purse down on the little stand along with her car keys.

"I don't know."

Her mom walked towards the kitchen and said, "What about ravioli with some sausage?"

"Ooo, yeah!" Bianca got excited.

The next day, Bianca woke up at about ten a.m. Her eye bandage's wrap around her head got tangled into her hair so she spent almost an hour piecing her hair out because she couldn't take the wrap off, otherwise the patch would come off and so would the cotton gauze that was on her eye. She was only supposed to change it at night since it bled sometimes.

Bianca walked down the hall a few minutes after and down the stairs. She almost tripped on the last step because she wasn't paying attention and because she got distracted by a paper on the stand by the door. She walked over to it and picked it up.

It read:

You wanna go to that creepy but kind of crappy antique story when I get home from school? Unfortunately, I don't have plans with my buds later so how about I hang out with my little sis? ~Jeremy

Bianca got that disappointed look on her face again like always. "Jeremy's such an idiot. No one goes there. Like I'd go and be seen with him. Plus both of my eyes hurt now, I need to take that medicine, I hope I don't have another stupid tumor," she thought as she put the paper down.

Jeremy ended up taking his sister to the antique place around four. Bianca sat in the front with her brother, arms crossed against her beige fluffy sweater.

"I can't believe you."

"Well, I can't believe you're wearing a sweater. It's almost spring," Jeremy laughed.

"Shut up. Keep your eyes on the road so we don't crash and get injured," Bianca said, expressionless. "I don't want another surgery."

"Jeez, I will, don't worry. I've had my license for two months. I think I know how to drive, alright?" he responded.

"Still. Plus, I'm really cold."

Jeremy raised a brow and glanced at Bianca when he stopped at a light. "Why? The A.C isn't even on."

"I don't know." Bianca shrugged. "I just am."

"Ha, did the surgery mess up your brain's functions so you think it's cold or something?" Jeremy joked.

"I had eye surgery not brain surgery, you doofus!" She gave him a smack on his arm.

"Hey! Alright, alright, I know. Just stop hitting me," he said as he started to drive again.

"You missed the turn," Bianca said a minute later.

Jeremy blinked. "What? No I didn't. Oh wait, I did. How come you noticed that? I'm the one who's driving!"

"Unlike you, I'm watching the road. Plus I'm going to get my license next year so I should pay attention to these things," Bianca remarked.

"Don't sound like you're better than me," Jeremy said as he took a U-turn.

"No promises."

About fifteen minutes later, the siblings finally got to the creepy antique store. "Now what?" Bianca asked when she got out of her brother's Camry.

"Explore," Jeremy said as he got out of the car. "What else? Maybe even buy something."

"You do know antique shops are really expensive, right? All the things they're selling are so old, they think if they put a big enough price on it, people will think it's really valuable," Bianca explained as she followed her brother into the store.

"Usually it is valuable."

"Exactly," Bianca muttered then screamed once she felt something on her foot. When she looked at it, it turned out that it was only an old doll that fell from a chipped wooden chair.

"Wow, Bianca. You got scared by a doll," Jeremy chuckled.

Bianca picked up the doll to put it back on its chair and looked back to her brother. "Shut up. For one, old dolls are really creepy!"

"If you're in a dark room with them," he brother said then walked forward to look at some figurine.

"Ugh!" Bianca moaned and followed him because she didn't know where else to go. "What are you looking at?"

"Wooden elephant." He was looking at a handcrafted wooden scene with elephants and their trunks together.

"You're weird."

Jeremy looked at his sister and said, "Wanna go to the magical section?"

"Excuse me?"

"Magical section," he repeated.

"I heard you the first time, dimwit! What do you mean by "magical?" " Bianca asked, not convinced there would actually be a section called that.

"I'll show you. It's where they sell really old items that have legends of having properties of magic," Jeremy said and pulled Bianca by the arm to another side of the store.

On the way, they passed a fashion section and floral spaghetti strap dress caught Bianca's eye, well her only eye she could see through at the moment.

"Wait…"

"We'll come back later, come on," he said.

Afterwards, they came to an entrance to where it said above:

 **MAGICAL SECTION**   **(Could they actually be?)**

Jeremy and Bianca walked through and when she saw a little golden lamp with various colors of jewels on it with a sign that read: Genie Lamp, she said, "Of course not."

"Hey look, they have something new," Bianca heard her brother say like a little kid at the playground. She looked to where he was and saw a weird furry object on a stand on the counter. There was a sign next to it but she couldn't make out what it said from a distance.

Bianca walked over to her brother so she was able to read the sign, which read:

"The Monkey's Paw"

"Oh my god. Why the hell do they have an amputated paw from a monkey?" Bianca exclaimed in shock and disgust. "This place is just getting weirder by the damn second!"

"Did you even read the description?" Jeremy asked and looked at her.

"I don't need to, it has a disgusting sight already!" Bianca expressed.

"It says they found it near the ocean…"

"And goodbye!" Bianca said she walked back over to the genie lamp; at least its appearance was better than that weird paw.

"Whatever. Hey, excuse me?" Jeremy said as he tried to acknowledge the black girl who was trying to straighten a walking stick with a gem at the top. She looked at him and he continued, "Can I pick this up?" Jeremy pointed to the monkey's paw.

"Go ahead. Just handle it gingerly. That thing is about a few centuries old, mind you," she said.

When Jeremy touched the monkey's paw, he drew his hand back. It felt prickly and crisp. He went to pick it up anyway and felt the padding on the paw. It was somewhat smooth despite how the black girl told him it was a few centuries old.

"Hey Bianca," Jeremy said as he went over to her. She was reading the sign in of a ring called "Andvaranaut" that could produce gold.

She looked up at him and straight away she noticed the paw in his hand. Bianca jerked back slightly and screamed, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK IT UP?" She cursed as she grimaced at the paw.

"You act like it's going to kill you or something," Jeremy said. "Just feel the padding on the paw, it's soft."

Bianca glanced at it again. "I wouldn't touch that thing even if it was the last thing on Earth that could save my life."

"Then, you're lost," Jeremy replied and walked over to black girl again. Her name tag read Faye. "Excuse me…umm Faye?"

She looked up again as the jeweled walking stick fell back to the floor. She whispered a curse word then said, "Yes?"

"How much is this?"

Bianca blinked slowly then turned to look at her brother.

Faye sighed heavily before she said, "You probably didn't read its description thoroughly but then again no one does." She walked over to the stand where the paw would've stood and picked up the sign that was next to it. She turned it so she could read it since she was behind the counter. "Twenty five dollars."

"Sweet," he said as Faye put down the sign.

"You want it?"

Jeremy looked back at his sister. "Should I buy it, Bianca?"

"Nope," she said.

Jeremy turned back and said, "Sure, why not?"

Bianca stomped her foot as she made a fist. "Then you better get me that dress, you idiot!"


	2. Where Did Things Go Wrong

When they got home, Bianca motioned to go straight upstairs with her new dress but Jeremy stopped her. "No, I'm not going to play with your weird toy with you," she said when she turned around to look at him.

"Why not?" Jeremy said as he took off his shoes. "She gave me a paper about it. If you read it, it tells you that it used to grant three wishes to a person. Maybe it still works! We can get some wishes granted!"

"No." Bianca's disappointed face came back and said, "I don't need wishes." She stalked up the stairs.

"You don't?"

Bianca stopped when she put her foot on the next step.

"Think about it."

"Wishes?" she thought to herself. "Do I really need a wish? What would I even wish for if that thing could actually grant wishes? It's like that question people hear all the time, "if you ever had a chance, what would you wish for?" To be honest, I have no clue what I would wish for."

"If you ever had the chance, what would you wish for?" he asked.

"Ugh, exactly, you hear that all the time," Bianca whispered to herself. She looked at her brother and asked, "What would I wish for?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know. What do girls like? Make-up or something pretty, I guess."

"No," Bianca said, "I mean something worth it or valuable."

Jeremy glanced at his sister's white eye patch then to the floor. "It depends on the person."

Bianca looked at him, silently, then asked, "What would you wish for?"

"A girlfriend," Jeremy said as he picked his head up then laughed a little.

"You're never getting a girlfriend."

"Damn, great way to crush my hopes and dreams, sis," he replied as Bianca laughed.

After a while of convincing, Bianca and Jeremy sat on the living room carpet when they heard that their mom was going food shopping. Jeremy took the monkey's paw out of its case that he got along with the paper saying how to use it if you wanted a wish.

Bianca still stared at it in a grimace, as if it was going to hurt her in some way.

"Okay," Jeremy said as he looked at the paper. "It says you can get three wishes out of this thing."

"So each of us gets three?"

"It says it doesn't matter how many people there are. There are  _only_  three wishes," Jeremy claimed as he read the paper. "So we'll have to split them between us."

Bianca tried to raise a brow but stopped since it would cause her pain so she just asked, confused, "What do you mean, split them between us? There are only  _three_  wishes and there are  _two_  of us."

Jeremy shrugged. "I guess only one of us will get one wish. Or all three of them are agreed upon."

"I still don't believe this could possibly work. It's probably just another fake legend or something," Bianca replied, clearly unconvinced.

"Then you try to wish for something," Jeremy said and motioned to give the paw to her, which was in his hand.

"No!" Bianca shouted. "I told you! I'm NOT touching that!"

"Then you're not going to get your wish granted," he said and brought the paw closer to him again.

"Magic doesn't exist, goddamnit!"

"How do you know?"

Bianca sputtered, "I…I…I don't know! I just don't believe in it!"

"Then I'll wish for something," Jeremy said back and put the paw in his right hand and held it up a bit as the paper told him to. "I wish…" He tried to think, "I wish for immortality!"

Bianca widened her eye as she stared at her brother, who looked at the paw for a few seconds then dropped it as if it burned him.

Jeremy had seen it twitch.

"What happened? I thought you were going to wish for a girlfriend!" Bianca questioned. "Where the heck did immortality come from?"

Jeremy didn't speak for a moment as he just stared at the paw that was on the carpet now. "I..I don't know. It just came to me."

"Do you feel anything?" Bianca asked after awhile.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy looked up at her.

"You just wished for immortality. Do you think you can live forever now? Or at least feel it?" she asked.

Jeremy thought for a second then said, "I feel normal. The same as before I wished for that."

"Then it probably didn't work," Bianca said and rolled her eye.

"Cut me," Jeremy said out of nowhere.

Bianca was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I said cut me," he repeated.

"Why should I cut you?" Bianca asked, incredulously.

Jeremy sighed then said, "If I'm immortal now, I can't die."

"So you want me to cut you?" Bianca answered, really confused at what Jeremy was trying to explain.

"Do it," Jeremy said, sternly.

Bianca was still confused but got up and walked to the kitchen to get a knife. She walked back to her brother, who stared at it, and said, "If you get hurt, blame yourself."

She took a breath and slashed at her brother's arm. Blood followed the knife and Jeremy screamed in pain and fell on his side.

"JEREMY!" Bianca dropped the knife and knelt next to him. "You should've stopped me!" She looked at his hand that grasped his arm where she cut him. "Wait, move your hand."

"No…"

Bianca took his hand off his arm and cleared the blood with her finger. She watched in disbelief as the cut disappeared and the blood stayed there.

"Holy…" Bianca let go of Jeremy and stood hands over her mouth.

Jeremy picked up his head and looked at her. "What? What's wrong?"

Bianca still stared at him in disbelief.

Jeremy sat up and looked at his arm. He moved the blood away but couldn't find the cut. "It healed!" he gasped and looked at Bianca.

She nodded, still wide-eyed.

"Do you know what this means?" he said as a slight smile came across his face.

Bianca didn't want to say.

"The paw works! The monkey's paw really works!" Jeremy exclaimed, excitedly. "I'm immortal! I feel pain, but I heal!"

Bianca's eye just darted from Jeremy's face to where his blood was still on his arm. "Jeremy, do you even know what this means?"

"Yeah!"

"What does it mean?"

"That I'm awesome and I'm going to live forever!" Jeremy said and stood.

"No," Bianca sighed heavily. "It shouldn't have happened! Isn't someone going to notice that you're never going to die? What about Mom?"

"She won't figure it out." Jeremy couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "She'll be dead before me…"

"Enough! You don't know that! Don't you know that theres always that tiny little flaw in everything?" Bianca explained. "It's like a utopian society. There is  _no_  such thing as that! That's why its called dystopian."

"You're not even talking about the wishes anymore."

"Yeah because I don't want to! You can grant the wishes! I'm out!" Bianca shouted and walked away.

"Bianca…"

She stopped and turned around to look at her brother. "What?"

Jeremy bent down to pick up the monkey's paw. He walked over to her and said, "Just one wish?"

Bianca stared down at the paw in his hand. "If his wish came true, would mine?" she wondered.

"Come on. We got two more left," Jeremy said. "Better share it."

She kept staring at it.

"Just what Mom says sometimes about pie," Jeremy giggled. "Better share it. We should share the last two wishes, Bi."

Bianca closed her eye for a minute, thinking. Then she opened it and slowly took the paw from her brother's hand. It felt old and rough, but Jeremy was right about the padding being soft.

She gulped before switching the monkey's paw into her right hand. Bianca held it up a bit and stared at it.

"I wish…I wish I had both my eyes back."

Jeremy looked up at his sister in surprise since he was watching the paw like she was.

Bianca stared at the paw until she saw it move a little. She shrieked and let go of it. When it fell to the floor, she became inundated with tears and dropped to her knees.

Hours later, Bianca solemnly walked up the stairs to go to bed. She shook her head slightly as she thought, "My wish will never be granted. Jeremy's was sort of easy. Mine is complicated and it will never happen."

She went in her room and glanced at her mirror. Bianca sighed and walked over to it. She stared at herself for a long time, especially her white eye patch, before she changed the gauze for her eye.

Bianca put on her animal print pajama pants with a plain tank up and climbed into bed. "My eyes will be like this forever," she whispered before switching off her bedside table lamp and turning over to try and fall asleep.

The next morning, Bianca awoke early. She turned over lazily to look at her alarm clock. It read nine am. She yawned and got out of bed and put her slippers on.

Bianca walked to her mirror and stared at her eye patch. "Wishes don't come true," she thought but then she was tempted to take her eye patch off.

She took some sewing scissors from her sewing kit and cut the wrapping around her head. The eye patch fell to her dresser. Bianca took off the gauze that was stuck to her eye.

It burned a bit as she blinked. Bianca got both her eyes back and she could see through them. There was a little dried up blood on her bottom eye-lid though. She almost smiled but she stopped after she realized that her vision went blurry and she couldn't see anything.

It was just blank.

Bianca cried out in shock and a minute later, her mom came running in her room.

"Bianca! What's wrong? Why are…" She saw that Bianca had taken off the patch.

"I'm blind!" Bianca cried.


	3. Get Rid of That Thing…NOW!~

Bianca wouldn't move, she was too scared she would bump and fall into something. She was blind. She couldn't believe it.

She didn't wish for this.

"Bianca, calm down," her mom said as Bianca started to cry. "Why did you take the patch off?"

"I thought…I thought." Bianca didn't know what to say because she didn't actually know the reason to why she took the patch off.

"Come on," her mom said as she took Bianca's arms. "This way. Its alright, Mommy's here. You won't fall."

Bianca's mom led her out of her room and down the stairs for she was too frightened to take a step on her own.

Her mom took off work that day so she could take Bianca to the doctor in the afternoon. When the doctor saw Bianca, he was surprised.

"Didn't she just have eye surgery?" he asked.

"Over the weekend," her mom said. "But she took the eye patch and head bandage off. Then she said she was blind."

Bianca sat still in one of the chairs in the room. She refused to sit on the examination table because she thought she wouldn't be able to sit up on it.

The doctor walked over to Bianca and noticed that her brown eyes had been lightened. "Bianca? It's Dr. Gibson. I'm in front of you. Do you see me?"

Bianca shook her head. Her vision wasn't completely gone though. She could make out a slight figure but barely.

"Did taking off the patch cause this?" her mom asked, anxiously.

Dr. Gibson took a little light and shined it into Bianca's eyes. Bianca jerked back because she got spooked of the little light that did pass through her eye.

"No," the doctor replied. "I don't think so. It's just the cancer itself."

"She still has it?"

"Oh yes. But there may or may not be anymore tumors," he said and glanced at her. "Retinoblastoma can cause blindness even after surgery. It doesn't matter that she took the patch off."

"So that wish was for nothing?" Bianca thought but then realized that wishing for both her eyes back would cause her to go blind anyway because she still had the eye cancer.

When Jeremy got home from school at three, he found Bianca sleeping in the arm-chair in the living room. He was surprised that she didn't have her eye patch on though. Jeremy nudged her awake.

"Hey Bianca, guess what?"

Bianca groaned but woke up anyway. When she opened her eyes, Jeremy gasped, "Whoa, your…your eyes are…"

Bianca blinked and a solemn look came across her face. "I know. Say what you want. I'm blind."

"But how?"

"My wish." Bianca closed her eyes again.

"You didn't wish to be blind though…"

"I wished to have my eyes back but it made me blind," Bianca claimed and put her head in her hands.

Jeremy thought for a second and said, "Wait!"

"What?"

Jeremy ran to his room to get the monkey's paw and went back downstairs to Bianca in the living room. "I got it."

Bianca sighed, "What do you got?"

"The monkey's paw."

Bianca opened her eyes and widened them. She shouted, "Oh no, I'm not using that thing again as long as I'm blind."

"Come on. We got one more wish left," Jeremy said.

"No," Bianca cried.

"Then I will, again." Jeremy put the paw in his right hand and took a deep breath.

Bianca looked up at him despite how she couldn't see him.

"I wish this paw never existed."

"Jeremy!"


End file.
